Please Come
by SashFlash345
Summary: France is quite ill with the flu and all he wants is his husband. But England has been stuck in England for months and won't be able to return for a while. Will France have to suffer the sickness alone? Or will he possibly get the comfort of his husband after all? FrUK! Sweeter than a batch of cotton candy!


**A/N: Well, I know this may be a BIT cheesy. And France maybe is a bit more of a softy. But he is France! So, it works. But I wanted something sweet and sad and just makes you go, "AWWW!" So look past the cavity inducing sweetness and cheesy outlook and hopefully enjoy this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

I looked at the thermometer stick held in my trembling hand. It read 101.2 degrees, and my eyes register it just barely before my stomach churns and twists painfully again. _Mon dieu_, this flu is horrible. I catch a quick glance in the mirror, seeing how awful I have looked all day. My hair is ratty, and I really need to shave the darkening stubble on my face. Unfortunately, I knew that it was not going to happen anytime soon. With another turret of pain in my stomach, I whirl around and double over at the toilet, vomiting into the bowl.

I try to keep my hair away from my face, but it is proving to be difficult. I really wish my husband were here to help me, rub soothing circles on my back and whisper in my ear to comfort me. He knows I am sick, I mentioned it in our brief phone conversation before Arthur had to go.

I know it is ridiculous, but being ill and being alone is scary to me. I just need the comfort of another person when I am sick, I always have. The past times I have been sick, Britain had been there for me, and no matter how many times I vomited or hacked mucus out of my lungs, he was right there to help me and comfort me.

_Mais_, now I am alone. And I hate vomiting so much, it hurts me. Tears slide down my cheeks and the rancid smell reaches my nose. With another heave, my lower stomach and ribs screaming pain at the thrusting upwards movements, the tears come harder and by now sobs are escaping.

I feel pathetic, kneeling against the toilet, sobbing my eyes out and vomiting everything that was in my stomach, and possibly my stomach itself. And I feel so alone.

Although, soon a cold nose props the back of my head and I inhale shakily before turning to my dog, Rosie. She sits in front of me, tilting her golden head a bit. I reach out with an unsteady hand and stroke her head and neck before wrapping both arms around her and burying my face in her fur, still crying hard.

Rosie allows this, licking her lips and wagging her tail slowly back and forth along the floor. However I realize I cannot stay here all night and pull away from my dog, grabbing onto the counter and slowly heaving myself up, legs shaking a bit, threatening to let me fall right back down. Oh well. I may as well just continue to lay there if it happens.

I manage to get to the door, though and flip the light off, shuddering then pushing out and stumbling across my bedroom to get to my king sized bed. It looks so…lonely. And I know it will not feel anymore full once I get in it. Not without Arthur.

With a resigned sigh, feeling the tears drying on my pale cheeks, I pull on a long sleeved shirt and my long pajama bottoms, shivering as the room suddenly gets too cold. That's when the cell phone on the bed side table beings to ring and I slowly grab it, pushing send and placing it to my ear.

"_Bonjour_?" My eyes are too blurred to see the caller ID.

"Hello, beautiful." Arthur's voice makes me sigh a bit. "How are you feeling? Better?"

I turn and climb onto the bed, laying atop the red covers, my head pounding sickeningly. "_Non_…I am not…I feel worse. My fever went up significantly, and I cannot 'old any food down…" And I need you…

Arthur sighs a bit on the other end. "I am sorry, love. I really wish I could make you feel better."

"Why can't you come to me?" I ask, my voice hoarse. "Just for tonight?"

"You know I can't." He tells me, regret lacing his voice. "I promise though, if I could, I would be there in a heartbeat."

My eyes fill with tears again and I try not to let any sobs escape, I do not want to upset him any more than he already is. "Zen please…just talk to me. Until I manage to fall asleep."

Arthur sighs again. "I will try…but I cannot stay for very long this time."

The tears escape down my cheeks, running off my chin and hitting the pillows. My stomach starts aching again, causing me to pull my legs up tight against my body, hugging them with my free arm. "Please…don't leave me…"

"I know you're feeling really bad, my love. I know. I'm really sorry."

My voice trembles as I speak back, making it obvious that I am crying. "I-it's okay…I just…I n-need you…" My voice trails off, whimpers escaping my lips. There are a few strange beeping noises on the other side of the phone. I drop my head onto Arthur's pillow, inhaling his scent that has still clung to it, even though he hasn't slept in this bed for months. So busy, too busy to be allowed to come back.

"Francis, sweetheart, I can't talk for much longer."

My body curls tighter in on itself as pain resonates through my stomach again. "Arthur, p-please…do not go! I c-can't be along again…Just until I f-fall asleep…_si vous plait_…" It's a simple request, really. I just…I just want him to do this one thing…I need to hear his voice until I succumb into the sleep, which may not happen for a long time. I feel so sick…so weak. I throw the blankets and sheets back, sliding under and pulling them tight around me, still shivering hard.

"Well…I will talk to you until I have to hang up then hopefully you will have fallen asleep, okay, beautiful?" He tells me and I wipe my eyes with the blankets, though it hardly does any good as more tears replace those. "W-well, is it possible for you to stay on a little bit longer?" I tried to suggest but he declined. "I cannot…I don't want to get in trouble and have to wait even longer to see you."

"B-but I am your husband…" I whimper out and feel my head pounding harder. I close my eyes against it. "I know you are, love. Trust me, this is breaking my heart…"

Then come…please come…

"Francis…" He hesitates and I know what he will say next. "Sweetheart, I have to go."

_Non...non non non non_…I don't want you to go…please don't go…please…"Arthur…I need you! Don't l-leave me now…I-I can't lie 'ere alone like zis…" The rest is drowned out by nasty coughing and Arthur does not let me finish.

"Hey, I will call in the morning, I promise." I can't wait until then…"Try to get as much sleep as you can. I love you."

"I l-love you too…" My voice whispers and he says something else but my coughing is too loud and I hear the click as he hangs up. I drop my phone onto the table and roll over, holding my aching chest. Rosie flops down at the foot of the bed as the sobs take over my hurting body and I hug Arthur's pillow close to me, my tears staining it.

So much for supposedly being used to being alone. I used to be…before Arthur. But now apparently, I cannot be.

Rosie lets out a soft sigh and I try to quiet my sobs. Arthur is not here…he will not be here. I cannot hear him anymore. There is no point in trying to pretend like he will be here. I just need to get over it and go to sleep. But…it's so hard…

My eyes slip closed and I shudder, still unable to get warm. Shivering and crying softly, I do not know how, but I manage to fall into a very uneasy slumber…

* * *

"Francis…" I sigh a bit, feeling myself waking. "Hey, beautiful…" A voice keeps whispering softly to me. Is Rosie suddenly able to speak? I slowly open my eyes and first see my clock. It has only been almost an hour since I fell asleep…

"Francis, love." I hear a voice again and it sounds so familiar…and it is right behind me.

Slowly, my stomach threatening to turn on me again if I move too quickly, I roll backwards onto my other side, peering up in the dim lighting.

"Hello, sweetheart." Arthur smiled softly down at me.

He came…he really came…I feel my eyes filling with tears once more. "A-Arthur…you are 'ere…" I whisper, my voice cracking.

"Of course I am." Arthur lays down beside me, laying a hand on my cheek softly. "Once you told me that you were sick earlier today, I hurried to get on my plane and get over as fast as I could."

I look up at him, tears spilling out and grab onto him, burying my face in his chest. Arthur leans down and kisses my forehead then makes a small noise. "You are burning up. You poor thing." His arms wrap tightly around me.

"I…I was sure you would not come to me." I tell him quietly and he rests his cheek on the top of my head.

"And why not?" He asks, his voice soft in the darkness.

I close my eyes. "Well…you said you were too busy…" I shrug my shoulders weakly. Arthur sighs and shakes his head a bit. "I will try to always come when you need me. I promise."

That makes me so much better already. And after those long months, it feels amazing to finally be back in his arms. Arthur stokes my hair gently and I sigh happily. "So…zen…'ow long are you 'ere for…?" I really am a bit scared to hear the answer. I know he is going to say until tomorrow, two days at maximum…

"Well…I called up my boss, to let him know that I was leaving whether he liked it or not, and he told me I won't be needed for a while. So I am here for at least a good load of months." Arthur says, his tone clearly laced with happiness and relief. I smile at that, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. "I am so glad." I tell him and he agrees, kissing the top of my head.

"Now. Get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up…and for a while after that." He gets more comfortable and pulls me close again, his body heat finally helping my get warm in my icy fever.

"I love you, Arthur." I say, my voice a bit louder than it had been. Arthur smiles into my hair and tightens his arms around me. "I love you, too. More than anything."

Finally having my Arthur back, I am able to relax, ignoring the pain in my stomach and head. Just focusing on the smell of my husband and the feel of his arms around me, his soft breath in the night.

And I am able to fall asleep, so much easier this time.

**Reviews are lovely! And you all are lovely! So...I would appreciate a review, _si vous plait, merci beaucoup_!**


End file.
